obey your reverend
by Tangled puppet
Summary: everyone's favorite homicidal maniac meets someone who can spare his ever dwindling sanity. nnyOC


"You haven't been outside in 5 days. Don't you wanna go to the 24/7 and get a brainfreezy?" Reverend Meat suggested.  
  
"No." was Nny's flat reply.  
  
"How about some cherry fiz wiz?"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
Nny stood up and began pacing back and forth, 'great now he's got me thinking about brainfreezys and fiz wiz. Damn I'm thirsty.' But Nny would sneak out when the Bub's Burger Boy wasn't paying attention.  
  
Late into the night, Nny crept to his front door,  
  
"Where are you going Johnny?"  
  
"Taking a midnight stroll."  
  
"It's two thirty in the morning, where are you REALLY going?"  
  
"Nowhere, BYE!" and with that, Johnny, everyone's favorite homicidal maniac, ran out the door.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ AT THE 24/7:  
  
It was once Nny walked in the door he remembered a vital fact: they shut off the brainfreezy machines after two o'clock. He walked up to the register and saw a girl in her mid twenty's sitting cross-legged on the counter. She was wearing head phones and eating Ramen, and was seemingly oblivious to him standing there.  
  
"Excuse me..." her eyes opened and looked at him. She hastily put down her Ramen and took off her headphones.  
  
"Oh I'm sooo sorry! I didn't think anyone would actually come here in the middle of the night!" she jumped off the counter and asked what she could do for him.  
  
"Well," he said, "do you think you could turn on the brainfreezy machine for me?"  
  
"Of course!" and with that she flicked a switch under the counter. "it'll be a few minutes; I hope you don't mind..."  
  
"No, not at all." Johnny was so surprised that he was being social and there hadn't been any bloodshed yet. "So how long have you been working here? I haven't seen you before."  
  
"Well the guy that used to have my shifts got shot. They say it was by the same guy who was responsible for the Taco Smell incident. I would think he would've been caught by now, but then again the police in this town are on crack."  
  
"Heh heh, I agree." 'She has the prettiest eyes...' Johnny decided it was time to stop looking at her 'I'll only fuck her up.' He thought. She noticed his expression sadden.  
  
"Do you want some chips?" she asked, holding out a bag of senor salsa's and smiling warmly.  
  
He smiled and took a handful.  
  
"Sooooo, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Johnny, but you can call me Nny."  
  
"Hi Nny, I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Andy." 'he has a really cute smile,' she thought. 'Wo, I just met this guy, take it slow, we know what happened LAST time we got too attached too quickly.'  
  
Nny stood there for a minute and looked her over. She had a small frame and long brown hair and the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. It seemed like no horrible things could ever touch her, like those eyes were the epitome of innocence. That was, until he saw the bruises trailing up her arms.  
  
Andy noticed him looking at her arms and quickly shoved them behind her. 'note to self: wear long sleeves to work' She stuttered "Uhhh... I think the brainfreezy machine should be ready now."  
  
"What? Oh, right, brainfreezy..." He went over to the machine and pulled the lever for Cherry Doom. When he returned to the counter he saw Andy reading an issue of Happy Noodle Boy. "Umm, what are you reading?"  
  
"Oh, this? This is some comic I found in my house when I moved there. It must've been the guy's who used to live there. I think his name was Jimmy somethingorother, these things are funny as fuck, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, well, uh... I write them." He said. There was a long silence, which made Johnny uncomfortable.  
  
"Wow," she said "you're a god."  
  
Another silence.  
  
After that they shared a good laugh  
  
For a while they just stood there, smiling and looking at each other, until Nny broke the beautiful silence, something that was so rare for him. "Well, it's been fantastic, but I must get home, Reverend Meat will be waiting, I hope to do this again sometime!" and with that he was out the door.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ BACK AT JOHNNY'S, 3:30  
  
"Well, where have you been, Johnny" Rev. Meat inquired.  
  
"The 24/7, getting a brainfreezy."  
  
"What happened? You were there for an hour."  
  
"I'm in no mood for you to press the matter" Nny replied sharply.  
  
"Really? I see you didn't go on a murderous rampage like you usually do on Saturday nights, what stopped you?"  
  
"CEASE YOUR INANE QUESTIONING!"  
  
"You've met someone, haven't you? You've made an acquaintance. Why do you keep it from me! YOU MUST NOT BE AFRAID TO FEEL!"  
  
"I WILL NOT OBEY YOU, BEHOLDER OF MEAT, I WILL DO WHAT I WISH FOR MY REASONS, NOT YOURS!"  
  
"Is it a girl? Are you afraid of retaliation? Is this your fear? She is not Devi! Devi is the past, this is the present, THINGS CAN CHANGE!"  
  
"I AM THROUGH! I WILL NOT DISCUSS THIS ANY FURTHER, DO NOT PRESS THE MATTER!" and with that, Nny traveled far into the bowels of his home to think some things through. 


End file.
